Go Away!
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Wanting to bathe in the river where there is more privacy, Moses has a secret that only Tuya and selective servants know about. Finally relaxing and not having to put up the act, Moses thinks everything will be peaceful and serene. Only it won't be especially hearing Ramses nearby and tries to tell him go away. One comment which Ramses makes hits to close to the truth for Moses's c


**Arashi: For some reason this idea kept coming to mind but been trying to push it back until a perfect idea would fit it to go along with it. Another turn of Genderbending and it will have girl Moses portraying as a boy. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and Girl! Moses other than no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: AR, Genderbending, Girl! Moses, Semi Jerk Ramses, semi nudity, light language

Go Away!

Summary: Wanting to bathe in the river where there is more privacy, Moses has a secret that only Tuya and selective servants know about. Finally relaxing and not having to put up the act, Moses thinks everything will be peaceful and serene. Only it won't be especially hearing Ramses nearby and tries to tell him go away. One comment which Ramses makes hits to close to the truth for Moses's comfort.

* * *

><p>Alone in the room rather naked expect for bandages around the chest, Moses sighs. This is harder now getting older to hide the secret. Little does anyone now expect for Moses, Tuya and selective servants know the truth that the youngest prince of the royal family isn't a prince but a princess. Moses walks to the chair picking up the soft sandy brown tunic pulling it on.<p>

The need for a bath battles on her. Where can she go to keep her secret? The bathing houses will be full. Maybe the river to have the bath will be nice. Especially the water edge with the beautiful trees and flowers that became a special spot to Moses other than it is also near the area where Tuya found her those years ago in the reeds. Other than it is nice to have some time away from Ramses and his habit of sexist comments.

'Damn Ra's sake,' she growls mentally baring her teeth together before taking a few deep breaths to keep calm. She can still remember one of his earlier comments he said that cause her to reach a point she punched him hard. It feels rather good and told him that mother raised them better than that to talk about the fair sex. Now isn't the time to think of Ramses and his comments. She shakes her head leaving her room using one of the many secret passage ways to get through the palace.

With each step the feeling of having privacy and possible scent soaps waiting nearby for use leave her in a good mood. Upon reaching the door that will lead outside, Moses takes a deep breath opening it. She walks out smiling seeing the soft cream tiles leading to the river edge. Luckily the area is free of crocodiles and snakes a lot of the times.

"Now to relax," She murmurs pulling off the tunic to place near by a rock she would sit on at times while she dries off than changes to whatever clothes she has with her.

Only thing is to take off the bandages. With practice ease it takes only a few minutes to get all the bandages off, place them aside, and get into the water. Diving under the water to wet her hair, Moses hums contentedly rather happy not to have to put up the act of being a man. The pool seems beautiful, serene and peaceful instead of the chaotic air inside the palace.

She almost didn't catch the footsteps walking nearby until the very familiar voice of one Ramses makes her eyes that close on their own to open wide. "Wonder where Moses taken off to."

Biting the urge to snarl and eyes flashing in annoyance at the fact her bath is now ruin by the jerk rages through her. She deepens her voice to a male calling, "What do you want Ramses?"

"Ah you are here. Why did you choose such a spot? I mean it's nice but it seems more for the fairer blood," Ramses comments trying to spot his brother unable to see him.

Eyes twitching, Moses said normally as possible while feeling her temper rising, "I like it here and go away!"

"Ra, Moses you can be such a girl," Ramses barks out laughing not realizing that comment. "Besides we're brothers. We can share a bathing area together."

"GO AWAY, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE," Moses roars peeking over one of the rocks glaring at Ramses finding him having a smirk.

"Yup definitely at times a fair sex, brother dear," Ramses tease only to shut up and stop laughing when Moses stands up revealing not a man's body but a beautiful woman's instead.

Ignoring the shock look, Moses storms out of the water angry and rather in a bad mood takes hold of the tunic pulling its own before leaving the area without a word further to Ramses and heads off in the direction where their parents most likely be to request something. Ramses stares still mouth agape as Moses leaves further away.

"Moses always has been a girl? Does Father or Mother know? Shit," He squeaks out before following hoping he can explain this situation before it goes out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: *Snorts* Yeah I had to laugh near the beginning. No idea why this came to mind but I'm happy with it. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
